


Revelation

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Even in the desert, every man has a secret. Bill/Charlie. Implied Bill/Fluer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Revelation   
**Author** : Prentice  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Mentions of Bill/Fluer  
 **Feedback:** is cherish and appreciated.  
 **Warnings** : Incest, Male/Male  
 **Archive:** my y!group, hpfandom, ff.net, anyone else please ask.

**Summary:** Even in the desert sands, every man has a secret.

 

Prolog

The tent was filled with heady spices. Thick honeyed spices that clung to his skin and warmed him from the inside out, making him feel full and sated. Sleepy even, with the way his eyes drowsed despite his efforts to keep them open. 

“You’re falling asleep, aren’t you?” A voice against his ear, warm and husky, curling around his face with such painful familiarity that he couldn’t help but sigh in drowsy contentment, fingers curling beneath his chin. The warm, solid weight of a hand settled on his back, reassuring through the soft cotton of his shirt. “Charlie? Are you awake?”

He hummed, quiet and content, stretching his legs and arching his back against the hand that steadied him. He murmured. “’m ‘wake.”

A smoky chuckle drifted, warm and moist against his ear, causing a shiver to race down his spine and curl his toes even as he shuffled, bringing his legs back into his body and crossing them beneath the table. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then. I probably should have expected this, I guess, what with you still recovering.”

He hummed again, blinking slowly and tried to focus. A difficult task, to be sure, as the spices seemed to want to drag him down into oblivion and his aching body begged him to do the same. The hand on his back moved, sliding and rounding in small circles, easing the twinges that had been there for over a week now. He groaned. Being a dragon handler certainly had its disadvantages. “’s nice.” 

Another chuckle and the hand rose, ghosting over his hair and neck before settling again on his back. “Come on, Charlie, it’s time to get you to bed. I’m sure Assayed Saladin won’t mind us leaving a little early, even if we’ve only been here an hour.” 

Strong hands and arm lifted him easily to his feet, steadying him as he wobbled precariously, swaying back and forth. An owlish blink and he sighed, the drowsy heat and rich sent of spice was making him lightheaded and feverish. All he wanted to do was sit back down, curl around himself like a contented little alley cat and drift into dreams of warmth, spice, hot breath against his skin, and fire in the skies.

“You can’t sleep here, Charlie. Come on. I promise our tent isn’t far.” The words were whispered against his hair, ruffling the short spiky reddish locks and making him shudder. “Charlie?”

“Hnh.” He could feel his head lolling forward; chin brushing against his chest, eyes drowsing. “’m so tired.” 

“Charlie?” The voice was sharper now, just the slightest bit harder around the edges. “Charlie, are you all right?”

“So tired,” he whispered, legs and feet tangling beneath him. His nose twitched as something thick and lovely curled around him. Sweet aromas that made it even harder to open his eyes once he blinked. “Tired.” 

“I know.” The voice seemed distant, farther away, even as he felt a warm gust of air against his face. “I know you’re tired. Just go to sleep now, Charlie, go to sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

He hummed, barely listening now, and sighed happily as suddenly he was lighter than air. Floating and drifting away, warmth curling against his side and back, legs swinging. Something moist, soft, and so warm pressed against his temple, his cheek.

“Go to sleep, Charlie. I’ll take care of you. I promise.” 

He hummed. “Bill…”

TBC...


End file.
